


Chance Encounters

by EspirituDelMar



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Chance Meetings, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspirituDelMar/pseuds/EspirituDelMar
Summary: Kamijou Hiroki, four months after Nowaki suddenly disappeared to America, found himself drunk and crying in a park late at night. He meets Misaki by chance and drunk-rants at him about his problems.He didn't know this would be the start of a kind of friendship with his student, and of a good relationship between the two couples.AKA the fic where Misaki gets a trustworthy gay adult friend he can actually come to for advice, and complain to about Akihiko. He also gets all the embarrassing childhood stories and he and Hiroki have fun embarrassing Akihiko because let's face it, the guy deserves it.This is also the fic where Egoist and Romantica become good friends, because we need more fics about the Junjou couples interacting with each other.
Relationships: Kamijou Hiroki & Takahashi Misaki, Kamijou Hiroki & Usami Akihiko, Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the year Nowaki went to America for a year. Hiroki will be a little ooc here, but that's because I want to write some wholesome Hiroki&Usagi& Misaki friendship.
> 
> Honestly, where are all the fluffy fics about the couples interacting with each other?? I mean, I like smut as much as the next person, but it's so difficult to find fics with at least a little plot mixed with the porn, and that plot being fluffy instead of angsty.  
> I just want some wholesome friendship between the Junjou couples T_T which is why I wrote this.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Kamijou Hiroki was a man who could be described as many things. He was an assistant professor of Japanese Literature at Mitsuhashi University, working under the brilliant (at least on paper) Miyagi Yoh. He was known by his students as 'Kamijou the Demon'. He was a prideful man who loved literature and fought anyone who didn't appreciate the subject.

Yes, Kamijou Hiroki was many things. But if they saw him right now, face buried on his hands as he cried while sitting at a park in the middle of the night, the only word one could use to describe him would be 'miserable'. Or maybe 'drunk', judging by the many empty beer bottles next to him.

There was a good reason for the usually prideful man to be like this. That reason was the typhoon called 'Kusama Nowaki', his lover of five years who, four months ago, had just up and disappeared. Where? To do what? Who knows. Definitely not Hiroki, who never saw this coming.

Sure, Nowaki had always been like a cat, coming and going as he liked, but not for such a long time. Not four months, and not without some form of contact. A call, a text message, an email... Hell, he'd settle for fax even, if only to know he's okay and alive somewhere.

But nothing came.

Usually, Hiroki could deal with this. He'd go to work, teach his classes, work on his theses, deal with paperwork, and come home so tired he barely noticed the emptiness in his apartment. On the days when he did notice it, he managed to gather enough optimism to think Nowaki would end up coming back home sooner or later. That maybe tomorrow he'd wake up to a text on his phone, maybe a missed call, telling him he's back, and then everything would be alright again.

But other days, the emptiness seemed unbearable. Those days, he ended up staring unseeingly at the papers he was holding, doubts running through his mind.

_'Is this my fault?'_

_'Did I do something to annoy him?'_

_'Does he not want me anymore?'_

Those questions ended up driving him out of the empty home more often than not, walking towards a nearby bar to try and drown them in alcohol until the anxiety in his chest lessened.

Though this time alcohol wasn't helping him. Instead of making him forget, he was getting worse and worse by the second. Suddenly the ambient at the bar seemed suffocating, the chattering of the people too loud for his ears, and he knew he needed to _leave_. To go outside and breathe because somehow, the air inside the bar was lacking.

And that's how he found himself in a park in the middle of the night, sobbing and completely miserable.

 _'I should go home,'_ the rational part of him thought. _'I have work tomorrow so I should sleep this off, or at least break down somewhere not so public. If anyone saw me...'_ But the tears refused to stop, and his body refused to move. He just stayed there, trying to breathe through the sobs as he attempted to calm down.

"Kamijou...sensei?"

Startled, Hiroki looked up. Standing in front of him was a young man with chocolate brown hair and green, equally startled eyes, who was holding full bags from the nearby supermarket.

"Kamijou-sensei, are you okay?" Asked the young man again, surprise being replaced by concern as he took in Hiroki's state.

Hiroki stared. Going by what he was calling him, this must be one of his students, but his muddled mind didn't allow him to recognize who this person was. He just knew he was familiar and somehow... this person was _safe_.

Unbeknownst to him, his subconscious mind had recognized him as the guy always accompanying Akihiko whenever he crossed paths with the author. His mind had linked him with Akihiko. And with Akihiko being someone he trusted, this meant he was deemed safe by association. So when the young man nervously sat down next to him and offered him a water bottle, he accepted it without hesitation.

"Thank you, uh..." he mumbled after he'd downed half the bottle, trying to recall his name.

"Takahashi Misaki," he awkwardly introduced himself. "I'm- well, it doesn't matter. Are... are you okay? Do you, um, need help to return home?"

Hiroki shook his head. Just thinking of his empty apartment was making his chest clench again in pain.

Why did he have to be caught like this, when he was such a mess?

"This is all Nowaki's fault," he mumbled suddenly.

"Sorry?"

"Nowaki!" He exclaimed, getting up and pacing in his agitation. "That bastard just went and disappeared on me! Can you believe it?!"

Misaki was looking bewildered and trying to calm him down, but Hiroki didn't notice. He was a chatty drunk, especially when he was with someone he deemed 'safe'. As he was with someone safe, and needed to get the accumulated frustration out of his chest, he did as his drunken mind demanded of him and ranted.

"Do you think it's normal? To just stop appearing one day, no call or text message to explain where you are? It isn't, isn't it?!" He damnded, looking at Misaki with a frightful glare that made the younger man flinch.

"W-well, that's certainly strange-"

"Isn't it?! And it's been four months. Four! We've been together for five years and he disappears for four months! Why? Just... why?" Hiroki sat back down, burying his face on his hands once again as his anger turned into misery. "Where did he go? What is he doing? Is he okay? Was it my fault?" Tears made their reappearance, but he didn't have the energy to stop them.

A hand brushed his shoulder, the movement unsure, and Hiroki lifted his head to give a tired, teary look at the other.

"I can't bear to return home," he confessed. "It was our home. And normally I can manage to return there without thinking about Nowaki, but some days... some days it's so empty, and I just don't have the energy to hope. To believe he'll be coming back." A broken chuckle escaped his lips as he lifted his head to look at the dark sky, dark like Nowaki's hair and eyes, tears still falling from his eyes. "I'm pathetic, aren't I? I despise people who act only on his feelings. I feel people should be logical and think before they act. But now look at me. I can't help it... No matter how much I try to be logical, I can't help how I feel."

Silence fell between them, Hiroki not looking away from the sky.

"U-um, I don't think sensei is pathetic," Misaki's hesitant words brought Hiroki's attention back to him, brown meeting green.

"I mean," continued Misaki, "we're just human. We can ignore our feelings, but there are moments when we just... can't. Because we're human, we have hearts, and our feelings don't just suddenly vanish when we stop seeing the person we love. Isn't it normal to be sad or scared if someone you love disappears? Especially if they do it without an explanation, leaving you with no way to know what happened or if they're okay? The worry, the anguish... In my opinion, if you truly love him, they are natural feelings. The strange thing would be to be able to act rationally in this situation." Misaki suddenly blushed slightly and looked away. "Or, um, at least I think so," he awkwardly finished.

Hiroki stared at the young man beside him.

_'If I truly love him, these are natural feelings... isn't it?'_

Letting out a sigh, Hiroki ruffled Misaki's hair, getting a squeak of surprise in response.

"You're a good kid," he said with a slight smile.

_'It seems I needed to hear that.'_

"I still don't wanna go home," he murmured as he stood up, staggering now that he didn't righteous anger to help him walk straight. "I should call Akihiko. Maybe he'll let me crash at his..."  
Fumbling, he managed to get his phone and open his contact list before it slipped from his hands. Cursing, he bent down to pick it only to be saved by Misaki from crashing face-first into the dirt.

"Ah, please, let me," Misaki said, helping the professor stand up before picking the phone. Only to blink in surprise when he saw the contact name selected.

"'Usami Akihiko'? You know Usagi-san?!"

"Dunno who this Usagi-san is," Hiroki answered, taking his phone back, "But if you mean Usami the novelist then yeah. We're childhood friends, lived in front of each other."

"Oh, that's surprising and actually kind of cool- but anyway, uh, Usag- er, Usami-san is on a business trip and won't be returning until this Saturday."

"Is that so?" Hiroki sighed. Figures. "How'd you know?"

"I'm his, uh, housemate."

"What?" Hiroki exclaimed. "Akihiko is living with someone? With you? For how long?"

"It's been three years now..."

"Really? Huh..." Hiroki stared at the sky and then suddenly smiled. "I'm glad."

"Huh?"

"Akihiko is the kind of person who doesn't let people easily in his heart," Hiroki explained. "To hear he's actually living with someone... I'm glad. He must really like you, Takahashi-kun." He didn't see the intense blush in Misaki's face at his words.

"Still, that leaves me with the problem... Maybe I should try with professor Miyagi- ah, but he was busy tonight, wasn't he? Seems like I'll have to return home after all..."

"Erm..."

"What?"

"Well, Usami-san would have no problem with you taking the guest room right? So, why don't you do that anyway? I'll let you in."

Normally Hiroki wouldn't accept an offer like that, but he wasn't exactly rational right now. In his drunken mind, staying at Akihiko's was better than returning home.

"Thanks, Takahashi-kun. I owe you one."

"Ah, there's no need..."

And with that Misaki brought his feared professor home, not knowing what this chance encounter would start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a warning for this story. Because I can't figure out Junjou Romantica's timeline, I'm just going to take some events from the anime and manga and order them as I like to suit the story.
> 
> This is mostly a romantica-centered chapter. We'll have some Hiroki&Misaki interactions next chapter.

“ _ **Oh yeah, they are teru teru bozu”**_

‘ _Hmm? What’s with this familiar scene?’_

“ _ **Ah, don’t worry. My schedule is completely free for tomorrow.”**_

‘ _Ahh, now I remember. This already happened, didn’t it?’_

“ _ **How cruel, tomorrow is supposed to be our long-awaited day. Don’t tell me Hiro-san forgot?”**_

‘ _This is a memory… of that day...’_

“ _ **Hiro-san forgot to fit it into your schedule, didn’t you?”**_

‘ _That brat seemed to have no faith in me, forcing me to say I was free because I hadn’t forgotten at all, that thing. And when I asked him where he wanted to go...’_

“ _ **I’m fine with anything. As long as I’m with Hiro-san, anything is fine.”**_

‘ _Whenever you said those sort of sweet things, so easily, so casually, I had to restrain myself from asking you to say more to me.’_

“ _ **Nope. As long as the invisible ink doesn’t disappear, you can’t disappear either.”**_

‘ _That idiot...’_

“ _ **Please… don’t disappear yet.”**_

‘ _I wasn’t going to disappear. You were the one to ask me, and yet...’_

Yet…

Hiroki opened his wet eyes and sat up, rubbing them slightly before moving to hug his knees, still affected by the dream.

“And yet you were the one to disappear… you idiot...” He mumbled to himself.

He stayed like that for a few minutes before sitting up and shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. The movement caused a spike of pain that made him groan.

‘ _Ughh, my head… am I hungover? What time is it?’_

Looking at his right, where his alarm clock normally sat, he was surprised to see a shelf filled with teddy bears. Bewildered, he looked around the room, finally noticing that instead of being his bedroom he was in what he could only describe as a toy paradise.

‘ _What the hell? Why am I in Akihiko's home?’_

Blinking, he tried to remember what happened yesterday.

‘ _I woke up, went to work, returned home, tried to mark essays… ah. I couldn’t bear the emptiness of my apartment so I went for a drink. Or more than one. I can’t really remember what happened after leaving the bar… did I call Akihiko?’_

Not seeing any other explanation for his current situation, Hiroki sighed and stood up, quickly locating his things before going out of the room in search of his friend. Noticing the scent of breakfast being made, he made his way downstairs instead of to the author’s room.

‘ _This is weird. Akihiko doesn’t cook.’_

He caught sight of a chocolate-haired kid bustling around the kitchen and, wondering if Akihiko did have a chef, after all, he called out.

“Good morning.”

The kid jumped slightly and turned around, meeting his gaze with his green eyes and a small, nervous smile.

“Oh! Good morning, Kamijou-sensei.”

“ _Kamijou...sensei?”_

In a flash, memories of last night rushed to Hiroki’s mind, making him painfully aware of what happened.

‘ _Shit.’_

Feeling his face heat up, Hiroki decided at that second that there was no way he was dealing with this right now.

“Um...sensei?”

"Thanks for letting me stay, sorry for the trouble!" He shouted as he rushed for the door, thankfully finding his shoes there.

"Wait- breakfast-!"

"I'm late to work so there's no time. " He didn't look back as he finally put his shoes on and rushed outside. "Thanks again, bye!" Closing the door, he began running.

 _'I fucked up. I fucked up.'_ He thought as he ran. _'Oh, kami how I fucked up. I cried in front of a student, even ranted at him about Nowaki- shit the kid knows I'm with a man. If he says anything my career is ruined. Shit, shit, SHIT!'_

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

* * *

When Misaki was informed that Usagi-san was going on a week-long business trip his first reaction was one of mild surprise.

"How did you make Usagi-san agree to this?" Misaki asked Aikawa as he walked home from Mitsihashi.

"Well, you see..." The sheepish coming from his phone gave Misaki a sudden bad feeling.

"Firstly we had to kidnap him from your apartment to avoid him seeing you!" Came the sudden voice of Isaka, an obvious grin in it. "Because you have school and if you had been there you would have been inevitably dragged on the trip if we wanted him to go. Aren't I considerate?"

"W-well... I suppose..."

"After arguing with him, I took out my secret weapon: a whole month off he can spend with his dearest chibi-tan if he came to the trip!"

"Eh?!"

"And I even threw some free tickets to various romantic places you two could go!"

"What?! But I have school!"

"You're almost on winter break, aren't you?"

"And my part-time job-"

"Because this will help us earn so much Marukawa will take care of everything!"

 _'So there's no escape...'_ Misaki sighed glumly. His backside already ached.

"Wait, is that Misaki?"

"Wh- hey Akihiko!"

"Be careful, that's my damn phone!"

Fighting noises came from the phone, leaving Misaki sweatdropping as he waited.

"Misaki?"

"Hi, Usagi-san," Misaki greeted. "Aikawa-san and Isaka-san were telling me you'll be gone for a week."

"Yes, they forced me to agree," sighed the author. "Sorry for not being able to tell you in person."

"Don't worry, I already know about Isaka-san's plan..."

"Honestly, taking advantage of my zombie state in the mornings is cheating... Anyway, after this, I'll have a whole month off. Let's go on a trip then."

"Since everything has been arranged already, it seems I have no choice..."

"What, do you not want to go on a trip with me?"

"That's not it!" Misaki hurried to assure, noticing the slight hurt in the author's voice. "It's just that- well I-" Misaki blushed slightly and, looking around to make sure no one was near, he admitted, "I'd be happy to spend time with Usagi-san. It's just that a month-long trip seems a little too much..."

"..."

"Usagi-san?"

"I'm going to hurry this up as much as I can and then when I come home, we will spend a whole day together."

Misaki smiled happily at this.

"And then I will XXX your XXX-"

"SORRY USAGI-SAN I HAVE TO GO! HAVE A SAFE TRIP!"

Ending the call, Misaki fumed the rest of the way home.

_'Stupid Usagi-san, ruining the mood like that!'_

* * *

Two days later, as he was arranging everything to make dinner, Misaki noticed they were low on groceries.

‘It’s late, but I better go buy what we need if I want to make breakfast tomorrow.’

Decision made, he hurried to get ready and went out. What he couldn’t imagine was that a simple trip to the store would end up in him finding his most feared teacher drunk and crying in a random park.

The sight had worried him immensely. To see someone like Demon Kamijou so… vulnerable and broken seemed wrong to him. Which was why he had no problem lending a sympathetic to the man who clearly needed it. This was how he ended learning Kamijou-sensei’s boyfriend (his teacher was gay??) of five years had just disappeared one day without a word.

Hearing the reason, Misaki suddenly understood why he was like that.

‘ _If it were Usagi-san...’_

He imagined the man disappearing without warning, no note or explanation given, and his heart began to throb with pain. Yeah, he wouldn't be in any better state than his teacher – in fact, he would probably be worse.

That's why, when Kmaijou said he was pathetic for being like that, Misaki had to speak up. Because no matter how scary his professor was, he was still human and what he was feeling was what anyone would feel in his situation.

He could also understand him when he said his home was too empty. He would never admit it to anyone, but he’d been feeling slightly like that since yesterday. Usagi-san’s home seemed bigger than normal, and not even bringing a few Suzuki-sans out made the feeling of being too empty disappear.

He’d ended up making breakfast for two out of pure habit, only to remember he wasn't home and wrapping the second plate for the next day. Or looking around in fear of being pounced only to be slightly disappointed when he remembered it wasn't going to happen.

That's why he offered to let him stay in his apartment. Usagi-san wouldn't have minded, he was sure. The man was really kind, and there was no way he would have refused a friend if he really needed his help.

It was one of the things Misaki loved about him.

‘ _Ah.’_

Blushing at the maiden-like thought (at least in his opinion), Misaki hurried to help his professor home, wondering while walking how will he be able to deal with the awkwardness tomorrow would surely bring.

* * *

‘ _Seems like I worried for nothing,’_ thought Misaki as he watched his teacher make his escape.

Honestly, it wasn’t like he could blame the man. He would have done the exact same thing in his place.

"Ah, but now there's too much breakfast again..."

Sighing, he began to eat his portion. The empty table-set before him, along with the silence in the apartment, made the loneliness he was feeling increase slightly. It was enough to make him wish his teacher had stayed despite how awkward it would've been.

_'Maybe I should just text Usagi-san... it's been more than two days after all. It wouldn't be weird to contact him, right?'_

Taking out his phone, he hesitated for a second before writing.

_**Misaki** _

**Morning Usagi-san! How are things going?**

He continued eating, glancing every now and then at his phone, only to eagerly pick it up when a notification came.

_**Usagi-san** _

**Good morning, Misaki.**

**_Usagi-san_ **

**This whole thing is too bothersome. I think I'm going to go overseas for a while...  
**

_**Misaki** _

**Don't you dare! Do your job!**

_**Misaki** _

**Don't make Isaka-san and Aikawa-san's lives harder!**

There was a pause, in which the young adult finished his breakfast and started to put everything away.

_**Usagi-san** _

**I miss you**

Misaki stared at text, his face so hot he wondered if steam was coming out of his ears. Burying his face on his hands, he had to take some deep breaths to calm down the pure _happiness_ he was feeling before replying.

_**Misaki** _

**It's only been three days!**

_**Usagi-san** _

**It's still too much. I'm low on Misaki.**

"Is that really what you're missing?! You pervert!"

_**Usagi-san** _

**I love you**

This stopped any protests Misaki had. Blushing, he wondered how he should answer.

_**Usagi-san** _

**Do you miss me too?**

_'Usagi-san...'_

**_Misaki_ **

**You know I do**

"Argh! Wait!"

But it was too late. The message he had written without thinking was sent.

"Oh my god..." Misaki groaned. His face was going to stay permanently red at this pace, he was sure.

Strangely, there was no reply. After waiting anxiously for a few Minutes, Misaki gave up and began to prepare for his classes. As he was going out, his phone rang.

"Oh, hello Isaka-san! Is there something-"

"Chibi-tan, tell your damn boyfriend that he can't return already-! Wait! Akihiko! Don't take-!"

"Misaki, I'll be there in time to pick you up from your classes-"

"Akihiko!"

Misaki ended up spending his time on his way to school trying to convince Usagi-san to stay there and do his job.

And if he did it with a small, happy smile on his face, well. No one had to know.


End file.
